Lunar Saviors
by Thomas988
Summary: This is a fan-made Guardians Of Ga'Hoole story that takes place a few thousand years after Guardians of Ga'Hoole. The owl and wolf races are very technologically advanced, more so than the humans. IASA, a government space agency, discovers that they have 25 years to prepare for the end of the world. Can earth's future civilizations embark on the biggest space mission of all time?
1. The Discovery

Prologue: The Discovery

The simulation didn't lie.

It never did.

"One more time. This can't really happen, can it?" Harkven ordered.

"Alright sir." Arsenta replied.

Same results. They had 25 years.

Until the world ended.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2: The Beginning

As the IASA plane touched down on the runway, Jakcob looked out of the window.

The usual.

Fans. News.

He was the leader of IASA, after all.

Jakcob chuckled to himself. He thought about why he was here: for some big "discovery". What was weird though he couldn't tell his mate, nor his children. He just had to, leave.

_What could be so important?_ _New planets? Satellite update? Aliens? _He thought to himself.

The plane's doors ahead of him opened. Jackob got up and walked down the steps. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of owls and wolves from around the planet gathered here applauding and cheering for him.

"Jakcob VanCeerent! The leader of IASA Space Agency!" the crowd chanted.

Of course there was also a military salute and Silvaron national anthem involved too, but Jakcob saw it a mile away. He smirked. Fame was kind of fun once and a while.

IGM Military then escorted Jakcob his limo.

Alone again, Jakcob looked out of the sleek, black car's windows.

_What could be so important?_ He thought to himself again. It seemed the more he thought about it, the more worried he got.

It wasn't a long car ride until they pulled up to IASA Headquarters, located right outside of Silvaron's capital city, Silvatreen.

More escorting, more applause.

It all seemed to be a blur.

Finally, Jakcob walked into the Conference Room.

"Ah! Jakcob VanCeerent! Great to see you again! You see, we have a problem."

This, Jakcob didn't see coming.


	3. The Team Comes Together

Chapter 3: The Team Comes Together

It's been 25 years.

The year is was 2782. Owl years, that is.

Now, it is the year 2,807.

12 IASA helicopters swooped into Ga'Hoole City, the capital of the Republic of Ga'Hoole.

They had one purpose, to gather the 12 owl IASA astronauts.

These astronauts saw this day coming. And only them.

It didn't take long to find all of them and take them back to IASA.

Back at IASA, helicopters going to wolf countries Hornthrang, Beyton and Blusond had just taken off when the 12 helicopters from Ga'Hoole City returned.

The astronauts stepped out.

"Hey! Great to see you guys!" Jakcob announced.

"You too!" Revkon Tenshrek, the owl astronaut team leader, replied.

"I just can't believe it, 25 years, and this is it." Said Leader Assistant Wenkel Saqal.

"I know, Wenkel" Jakcob said, "it certainly has been an interesting 25 years. 12 MS-4b space shuttles have been built, dozens of state-of-the-art satellites have been launched, and even your team of what will soon be 72 astronauts will be embarking on this historical mission."

Jakcob mentioned the small team of astronauts inside to the debriefing room, where the rest of the team will assemble and learn about this mission that was yet to come.

This was going to be huge.


	4. This Is The Plan

Chapter 4: "This Is The Plan"

It was slow at first, but soon all 72 of the owl, wolf, bear, cat, dog and fox astronauts from around the planet were here, at IASA's debriefing room.

_Better take roll call. _Jakcob thought.

"Roll call, everyone! Is Revkon here?"

"Here!"

"Wenkel?'

"Here!"

"Gershvec?"

"Here!"

It took a while, but they were all here.

Jakcob began his speech, "This is how the world ends. Asteroid Nera is believed to come near earth tomorrow. Or at least that is what the public believes. But here at IASA, we know the truth. Asteroid Nera will collide with the moon. The moon will gain just enough velocity to come towards Earth. It the moon does hit Earth, not one living being will survive. The species of planet Earth, all 6, will not let this happen. For the last 25 years we have been preparing. We have created technology beyond imagination, made bonds with all the countries of the world and created the greatest lunar space mission of all time. And all of you guys will make this happen. This is the plan."

Jakcob motioned toward the screen behind him, showing all sorts of numbers and diagrams.

"This here is our plan to save the world. 12 MS-4b space shuttles will be launched. Every species will have 2 space shuttles. Each space shuttle will have 6 astronauts onboard. Now, these space shuttles will be launched from all over the animal countries. 2 space shuttles will be launched from 1 country of every species. Two space shuttles from the owl country of the Republic of Ga'hoole, 2 space shuttles from Beyton, etcetera. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" the team replied in unison.

"More details will be revealed at the International IASA Space Station."


	5. Assembly Time

Chapter 5: Assembly Time

After the meeting, the team was taken to their home countries where their space shuttles would be launched. Except for the owls. They would stay in Silvaron.

This is what they've waited 25 years for.

Time: 1900 hours

Location: IASA Secret Space Launch Pad

The warehouse doors opened.

Owl space shuttles Glaux-Speed and H'rathghar rolled out.

Jakcob was standing by as they were shipped past.

"Jakcob to Shuttle transport 1A and 1B. We have one hour until these space shuttles are in the air. Let's speed this thing up."

"Yes sir, acknowledged."

It was about 20 minutes later until the two space shuttles were ready for launch.

Back at mission control, the launch was about to start. But Jakcob had one thing left to do.

The room was packed with owl, wolf, and other animals helping out with the mission. They were all just making final adjustments when Jakcob just felt he had to speak up.

"May I please have everyone's attention for a moment, please" Everyone turned around and stared at Jakcob. "I know I've been saying this a lot lately, but I just want to say, this is it. You all are the best in what you do. So let's make this thing happen."

A small cheer grew in the large team of IASA workers. They knew that the time to launch these shuttles for the first time was near.

60 seconds away, to be exact.


	6. Launch

Chapter 6: Launch

It had always been a tradition at IASA to have the entire team of staff to chant the last 10 seconds until and rocket launched.

And just because this was probably the end of the world, this was no different.

"10! 9! 8! 7!" Jakcob had always loved this part! He thrust his wing into the air in excitement. "6! 5! 4! 3! 2!"

This last second always seemed slower. Jakcob's heart beat with excitement, but also with fear.

He hoped this worked.

"1!"

Suddenly, Glaux-Speed burst with over 100 million pounds of thrust as it launched into the air.

"Ion Repulsars are functional, sir!"

"Axis-Telemetry in-line, Jakcob!"

"VanCeerent, we have lift-off!"

The control room burst with life. The entire team of international scientists, engineers and mathematicians had just launched the most powerful space shuttle of all time.

"5 seconds until shuttle H'rathghar launch!" Jakcob commanded.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Now, the second owl shuttle also burst into the sky.

"Yes, sir?" Jakcob asked as he just got a message from the wolf Republic of Beyton, "Yes, alright. Thank you sir."

This was good. Both wolf shuttles, Stormfast and Dunmore, were also in the air. For the next 10 minutes, Jakcob got more calls from other animal space agencies reporting that their two shuttles were in the air.

It wasn't long until all 12 MS-4b space shuttles were blazing at 20,000 mph towards their rendezvous at the IASA Space Station.


End file.
